There Isn't a Chance
by revi
Summary: Booth dosen't think anything will happen, or will it? Revi's first fanfic. Might change to M in later chapters.


Why did she come over?

Booth sitting on his couch nursing the rest of his scotch had this infuriating women bouncing around the walls of his head. Having heard her talk about her jealousy and how she wanted to believe in the things like love, transcendence, and fidelity.

He was almost at a loss of words trying to explain to this woman that this was not cut off to her, that she will find this. After she gave him her thanks for the drink she went back to her apartment with Booth thinking how is it that one could be so passionate and yet so restrained could even exist. Her qualities frustrated and excited him.

Booth got up from the couch and started to clean up and noticed the picture of her and the squints on his dresser. Why was he still here waiting on her, was it a delusion, would she ever open up to other possibilities? He sighed with deference; he has passed on opportunities to move up the ladder of the Bureau for their partnership. He couldn't look at himself and ask his reasoning, he made excuses, and he knew it was because of her but would she ever give them the chance before that moment when that spark could ignite or fade back into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Beep, beep, beep.

Booth slams his alarm clock and for those first blissful moments he was not thinking about anything at all, but the onslaught of memories of last night in conjunction with the after effects of the scotch came back at him without mercy. He gets up and walks to the kitchen in his boxers and makes himself some cereal and toast.

"Come on man, forget what had happened last night she just isn't wired that way, its time you let that horse go to pasture" his rational mind said while he was halfheartedly eating his corn flakes. Booth's trial between his head and his heart at it again frustrated the hell out of him. How could he be so hung up over her when clearly they did not share this common ground in what marriage love and relationships entailed.

Frustrated that these thoughts were even going on in his mind over his partner he blanks them out just like all the other memories he had repressed in order to get through his day and his life. Skills learned through his ranger training and SEARE training helped him through his life many times before. A man shouldn't be so goddamn flummoxed by just a woman. A woman, that has been the consistent female presence he had enjoying working and talking and enjoying himself with these past years.

A beep from his cell phone alerted him of the text message from Bones. He looked at it with apprehension and it outlined the time for their meeting on the next case. Sighing and somehow relived that he was getting back into his comfort zone he quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning on the side of his car Booth looked at the splendor that is the Jeffersonian Institute. Smiling slightly remembering just last week he brought Parker over and they toured the museum and how excited Parker was bouncing around the exhibits reading the exposes out loud of each description from the President Lincoln's section about his life and his assassination to the exhibit on Ancient Egypt and saying "Daddy, Dr Bones work on stuff like this right?".

With that in mind, Booth steels himself and heads over to the security checkpoint and gives a nod to the security staff and goes through ready to meet his match in life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Booth, my office now!" says Angela with a look on her face that meant she meant business.

"Good morning to you too." grumbled Booth who was not expecting this but walk behind her as if being led to the gallows.

Once they get inside, Angela closes the door looks at him for a moment with an intense stare and says "What did you do to her!"

"Huh" Booth exclaimed, his mind pondering at what she could be talking about.

"I said, 'What did you do to her'" Angela hissed looking quite feral with eyes glowering at him.

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

"Then tell me, why is it my best friend calls me last night and I go over and when I go over I see her bloodshot eyes and dried tears but she won't say or tell me anything about what was bothering her cause I know for a fact that she was at your place before I met with her and she was fine before." Angela exhaled with a brewing fury.

Booth gulped and looked her in the eyes.

"We just had something to drink and talked, that's it."

"You said something or didn't say something that hurt her, and you'd better go and fix it" Angela said, "I know Bren, she is strong and can take care of herself but whenever she does open herself up and something like this happens it just makes her harden her defenses and she stops living life but falls back on what made her strong which is her work. She has been here since 2 working"

Booth looked at her in amazement at just how devoted Angela was for her friends and even though physical he shouldn't of been threatened by her the vibe that she was putting off would of sent wolves scampering the other direction.

"Ok, I'll talk to her"

"That's it?" Angela exclaimed almost taken aback.

"Yes" Booth muttered while walking out of her office and crossing the platform to where he could see the famous Dr. Brennan looking over X-rays in her unique office.

Booth took a quick breath of air, cleared the uneasiness in his stomach and walked into her office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was her eyes scanning the casework in front of her that seem to leave the impression that she could x-ray through anything she looked at and those eyes were directed at him now.

"Hey Bones, what's up"

She looked at him with an exasperated look, "The ceiling but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Which is what Bones?"

"First that I've determined that our latest case is not a murder, the victim suffered from a sub-dermal hematoma that took time to fully flesh out and if would be very improbable that anyone had prior knowledge of it before she died in her apartment" Brennan said matter of factually.

"Well that's good then, we can give her family some comfort knowing what really happened to her."

"Quite so, as far as my 2nd reason I wanted to ask you. Don't you find me attractive?"

Booth suddenly started coughing uncontrollably like he was coughing up his lung, how could she think that does she really not see herself in the mirror?!!

"Are you ok, Booth?" she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I am thanks, just need some water" Booth grabbing her water cantina and gulping down and hoping irrationally that somehow this would delay this conversation which couldn't go anywhere good.

"What is your response Booth?" Brennan asked acting like she just asked him how the weather was.

"Of course you're beautiful" Booth said eying the exit.

"That is not what I asked, beauty is a subjective observation of traits that societies fine worthy and try to emulated, I asked do you find me 'attractive' implying that do you find my qualities to be alluring and arousing" Brennan said as if she was explain addition to a child.

"Um, what?" Booth spurted out loud in amazement.

"Last night I clearly made an overture to you and you left me very confused in your response or lack thereof and I let my emotions get the better of me so I've rationally decided to ask you to explain" she said in a voice reserved for defending dissertations. I've found your responses very confusing and I'm contemplating that either you fetishize blondes as your preferred mates or that you find my qualities to not match your aspirations in a mate or that you might have some homosexual desires"

"I'm not gay" Booth said with incredulity "I have a son"

'Of course but from the discernible evidence I've gathered you haven't been with a woman for a considerable time and your response left me consulting that possibility"

"What do you mean your overture?"

"I talked to you about love and wanting it for myself; I deduced that you with your traditionalist biases that you would prefer a romantic atmosphere before you would consider such a proposition"

"Bones, you are attractive, very much more that you realize which is saying something" Booth said while grasping her hand.

"Then what is it? You've over the years have had a more than reasonable amount of distractions to my sex life. I hate to indulge in "psychology" of jealousy but I've come to admit that your style of thinking does have its merits especially since most humans are not rational. Anthropologically you seem to try to stake your claim whenever you can with the amount of physical contact we employ even though I'm my own person I can decide whom I'm with and don't need someone to tell the herd of my status." Brennan said in her unique manner.

Booth couldn't believe what was going on. He didn't deserve her, couldn't she see how special she was.

"I didn't realize you were asking me" Booth breathed out knowing while it was true it wasn't the entire reason at all.

"Oh, I guess it must not been clearly signaled" Brennan spoke "See what happens when you have to use subtlety to convey your thoughts through the irrational concept of romance". "So you will accept my offer to begin a coital relationship to supplement our partnership?" "You seem to have the most impressive qualities that I would look for and with our previous comradery and you being a person I would trust" "I hope you would consider saying yes, if not I can always pursue an arrangement with Fisher but the lack of arousal response would leave that venture quite suspect"

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not Fisher" he uttered in a bewildered gasp.

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement I've got to go to a meeting with my publisher in a half hour so I will contact you later to determine the details of a rendezvous." and with that Brennan picked up her bag and headed out the door like it was any other day leaving Booth standing in front of her desk with an absolute blank mind and still in a state of shock.

------------------------------------------------------

Angela having finished the procedural paperwork that everyone needs to file for casework sees Brennan walking out from her office with a slight grin to her beautiful features.

Hauling herself up and almost running out of her office she meets up with hesitant look at her best friend.

"Well?" Angela asked

"Well, what?" Brennan asked nonplussed

"So what happened in there with Booth, you haven't told me anything about this and what happened last night and this is the kind of thing you talk to your best friend about?"

"I'm sorry I've not told you everything that happens in my life but I appreciate your sentiment within the covenant of our friendship but I've decided to do things my way and daresay I think I will be pleased with the preliminary results."

"You are talking but you aren't saying anything; what is going on!" Angela moaned.

"I will tell you later, I promise but I do have to get to a meeting with my publisher but I'm sure you will find the details of it fascinating based on our previous conversations pertaining to this subject matter"

"It's called 'Girl Talk' sweetie" Angela said

"Then we will talk later, got to go" Brennan said while heading to the security station to exit the lab.

Angela left wondering what had happened in there. One moment Brennan would not tell her anything and now she had this bemused look on her face and was almost enjoying egging her on when she noticed someone walking past her like she didn't exist.

Booth was walking out to the exit as well but seemed pale faced and a strangely blank stare while he mechanically tried to hand his ID to the guard and it slipped to the floor. He tried again failing the 2nd time till he just threw it at the guard and exited the Lab.

All this left Angela standing in the middle of the Lab dumbfounded and thinking "Whatever happened in there must have been good."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Scribble. Erase. Scribble. Erase.

Booth stared at the paperwork in front of him trying to set his mind in filing mode to finish his report on his latest homicide investigation but it seemed like an exercise in futility.

WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE???

Booth was still trying to piece together what was said. "No way did she say that" he told himself but as soon as that thought went through he knew he was lying to himself.

She, Temperance Brennan had asked him to have sex with her. Did she even realize what she just said? The memories of their conversation flowing through his mind it seemed all her squint talk sounded like white noise but he remembered her saying "supplement" and "trust".

Did she think that they could just make lo....no have sex and everything remain the status quo? He did unwilling smile though remembering how she said he "trust" him.

"Booth! Are you there?" shouted a voice that broke him out of his meditation.

"Oh yes sir, sorry was a bit distracted."

"You were a 1000 miles away, I came by to remind you I will need your report on the Murphy case by next Monday."

"Yes sir you will have it"

Booth watched his superior walk out and chastised himself for being so out of it. How could this woman make him feel so incompetent that he could barely keep his mind on the present?

BEEP.

Looking down at his phone he sees the text message "Tonight 7 at my place, Bones".

His heart sank. He was going to have to straighten this out with her. She deserves better.

God, what was he going to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red light, sighs."

There was Booth sitting in his car muddled in D.C. traffic on the way to Brennan's apartment with an enormous knot in his stomach. He stole a glance at the seat next to him, a bouquet of daisies almost afraid to look at them in case they would suddenly burst in flames if he did. Here he was slowly driving himself mad contemplating and imagining possible scenarios about what might or might not happen when he met her. One part of his mind strategizing and obfuscating possible responses to get himself out of this sticky predicament doesn't she know that they can't be together or how she deserved someone who would be her equal. The quieter but ever persistent side of himself quietly told him that this could be what he dreamed about.

Booth shook his head, "Got to stick straight to the plan, she has o realize that this won't work and we can't jeopardize what we have. I got to let her off easy."

The light turned green and before too long there he was standing in front of her door for the past 5 minutes manically equivocating from thoughts going 100 miles an hour to blank nothingness.

Booth was dressed in a simple black shirt that fit his form and jeans.

He knocked the door and heard a rustle and then quietness that seem to magnify his breath to an earsplitting roar.

The door was opened and suddenly Booth stopped thinking altogether.

There she was: hair released from the bond of a ponytail was flowing freely and naturally seem to hit the right spots, one of her usual neckpieces that seemed to shine silver light back at him, a red halter dress that fit and hugged her curves with a v-neck that accentuated her chest. She gazed at him with eyes that seem to sparkle and simultaneously pierced through him leaving him feeling naked under her gaze. She smiled at the flowers and looked back bemused at the flummoxed look on Booth's face.

"Well why don't you come in?" she smiled

"Sure." Booth gasped

Brennan took his hand and led him in her apartment when a certain aroma hit Booth's nostrils flared in excitement. That scent that was uniquely "bones" what kind of perfume did she wear or was that just her? The other aroma caused his stomach to grumble. There it was 2 plates and a glass of wine on her table.

Mac and Cheese.

"Great thinking, I was feeling famished."

Brennan laughed, "Thinking is what I do best."

She took the flowers and set them in a vase before taking a whiff of her favorite flower.

They sat down and started to eat and talk like it was just a normal meal between these two partners. They laughed and talked about Parker and how he and Booth had a great time at the park and playground. Booth was starting to feel relaxed and had finished his glass of wine when he just realized that they were both finished and were staring at each other.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and take a look at the TV I bought while I clean up."

Booth would hear none of it.

"I made half the mess here, I'd clean with you."

Brennan smiled at him and made the way to her sink and started the hot water and soap while Booth gathered the dishes.

Both of them were scrubbing and were on the last dish when both of their hands reached and grabbed it and overlapped. Booth stared in her Aquamarine eyes and could see himself reflecting back.

She was about to open her mouth when suddenly a hot soapy splash of water hit her. Booth was laughing at her when he suddenly received his "just deserts" and a volley of water hit him. Both were smiling while trying to maintain a face of outrage and soon started to attack and retreat across her kitchen.

Laughing out loud they soon reached a draw both of them still trying to catch their breaths from the hysterics. Booth noticed that her dress was wet and soon became clear that she wasn't wearing a bra and could see her excited response.

Same for Brennan, Booth's torso became even more pronounced now that his shirt was sticking to him and revealing his physique.

Brennan walked up to him and put her hand to his cheek and held his other hand and said "Let's go to the bedroom"

Booth realizing much too late that this is not what he had in mind had to chart this ship away from these dangerous waters.

"We can't"

Brennan with a slight agitation in her voice responded "Why not?"

Booth sighed, "I can't let us do this, we can't jeopardize what we have, and you deserve someone special."

Brennan didn't speak for a second and then suddenly grabbed him and pushed him in the nearby chair.

"So what! You can't tell me what I should think or do, I'm my own person and I can decide for myself what I can and will not do!"

She suddenly straddled him and brought her face to his and he could see a feral glint in her eyes and her heavy breathing was no longer a consequence of the watertight but of something else.

"You talk to me about happiness and family, you talk to me about love, you are always around whenever I go out with someone and now that I finally realize what I've been missing you are going to suddenly back away?' she snarled.

"You tell me I'm special but you don't think you are good enough for me? I'm the only person who can and will decide who I associate with. You don't think you're special? You are. End of discussion. I won't let anyone think of it least of all you."

Booth gasped and the feeling she was eliciting with her skilled hands that were exploring his body.

"From the reaction I'm observing I take it that you might reconsider" she smiled glancing down at the bulge in his pants.

Booth gasped, "Yes" His senses were in overload the sight of her straddling him, the touch of her soft skin and the friction of their wet clothes, the taste of the wine on her breath, the sound of her breath and voice echoing something primeval, the scent of her that seemed to chase all rational thoughts from his head.

"Good, now with all that talk about breaking the law of physics" Brennan smiled "it is time, I think you say to 'Pay the Piper'".

And with that both of their mouths opened and scorched the other with a passionate kiss that did nothing to quell their hunger.


End file.
